thegigaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Purple Spongebob
Purple Spongebob is the Purple version of Spongebob. He is characterized by his purpleness and his kind nature. Purple Spongebob is kind to all beings in the Gigaverse, no matter how they have wronged him, as is the case with Red Spongebob. Purple Spongebob is a character spawned of the Pucciverse, an alternate reality, as he is the alternate form of Spongebob Squarepants. Early Life It is unknown when Purple Spongebob was brought into this cruel world, but one thing can be speculated; his twin brother is Red Spongebob. When Purple Spongebob was 4, he moved to Bikini Bottom and attended Bikini Bottom Elementary School. Despite his kind nature, and his display of kindness towards everyone, he was bullied by literally everyone; however, Red Spongebob always stood up for his little brother. When Purple Spongebob was 6 years old, people were so tired of seeing his fucking stupid ass face, that they killed the parents that brought this purple fuck into this world. Distraught, the Sponge twins escaped to Rock Bottom. When Purple Spongebob was 10, he was shot and killed by Shell Fisher. Nobody cared but a Golbin found him and resurrected him, thinking he was Red Spongebob. Realizing his mistake, the high ranking Golbin (level 6778), promptly killed himself Relationship with Red Spongebob Purple Spongebob had kept a tight relationship with his brother throughout his early years. Red Spongebob and Purple Spongebob stayed with each other through the toughest of times. That all changed when Red Spongebob was absorbed by the abyss. The abyss changed Red Spongebob, making him evil and essentially the opposite of Purple Spongebob. When Purple Spongebob saw his brother for the first time after he became consumed by the abyss, Red Spongbob kicked him in his fucking stupidass face. He literally killed Purple Spongebob, but another Golbin resurrected him thinking he was Red Spongebob. When Purple Spongebob came back to life, he instantly forgave his brother for killing him, and continued to love his brother to death. Purple Spongebob continued to live in Rock Bottom for a little while after his second death before moving on to better things, becoming a drifter, searching the universe for his brother who abandoned him in a world that he loves so much that does not love him back. In the year 21872369 A.D., Purple Spongebob was roaming the universe when he stumbled upon The Void. In The Void, he had finally found his twin brother. After telling him how much he loved and missed him, Red Spongebob casted a Shadow Clone Jutsu and promptly murdered Purple Spongebob. Red Spongebob teleported outside of the void back to his secret lair, leaving his brother of whom he hated dearly. All of a sudden, a Golbin came out of nowhere and resurrected Purple Spongebob thinking he was Red Spongebob. Purple Spongebob and the Gigaverse As stated in the above paragraph, Purple Spongebob is a nomad. He travels across all of the universes within the Gigaverse, which is quite surprising as he is the lowest member of the official tier list. He is set on finding his Brother at all costs since he loves him so much. Since he is the lowest on the tier list, he is very easy to defeat, but for some reason, Golbins keep coming out of nowhere and resurrecting him thinking he's Red Spongebob. Nobody would resurrect Purple Spongebob that purple fuck no one loves him what a dumbass. Anyways, everybody fucking despises Purple Spongebob because he's so fucking retarded. What a dumbass am I right fellas? Theorized Mega Form Note: The Information ahead is proposed as Theory and may not reflect the true nature of the Gigaverse. Proceed with EXTREME '''caution. '''Super Ultra Mega Hyper Super Saiyan 76 Giga Penta Purple Spongebob is the theorized Mega form of Purple Spongebob. Judging by Red Spongebob's potential and his Ultimate Form sitting at Σ level on the tier list, Purple Spongebob is theorized to have unlocked potential built up. It is theorized that Purple Spongebob has the power to rival Gods in this ultimate form, however, He chooses to not use this power as violence is the thing he loves the least. Research and Studies Extensive research has gone into the study of Purple Spongebob, but the main problem with the project is that all of the scientists fucking hate Purple Spongebob so they usually quit immediately despite being paid $1,000,000,000 an hour. For instance, it took scientists roughly 20 years to discover that Purple Spongebob was, in fact, purple, since no one even bothered to notice. Capabilities It isn't exactly known what this ascended form of Purple Spongebob has the ability to do since nobody fucking cares (see above). However, Doctor P. K. Fire has theorized that this form may hold the ability of wiping out anything that hates Purple Spongebob, which would mean the end of the entirety of the Gigaverse, and perhaps even beyond that. Because of this, efforts have been made to destroy Purple Spongebob, not only to prevent this from happening, but because everybody fucking hates him. However, all attempts to destroy Purple Spongebob have been foiled due to Golbins ressurecting him thinking that he was Red Spongebob. Category:Character Category:Good Category:Shit Character